~Eight Gates Guide by Gai Sensei~
Hmmm, Let's see, where do we begin? Oh yeah. Let's begin by the most natural question, shall we? What are Eight Gates? ''' They are a set of Attributes that contribute to the building of a character in the game. They are Introduced at level 30. Players are allowed to Open one gate every 10 levels i.e one gate at level 30, two gates at 40 and so on. They are based on Ranks, which are upto Rank 12 and adds specific bonusses to that each attribute after Upgrade. '''What are the Attributes available for Upgrade in this Interface? 1. Gate of Opening, Boosts Hp (Health Power) 2. Gate of Healing, Boosts SG Attack ( Skill Genre Attack or Normal Attack) 3. Gate of Life, Boosts''' S Attack''' (Skill Attack or Jutsu’s Attack) 4. Gate of Pain, Boosts''' Crit''' ( Chances of doing Critical Attacks, Crits = Dealing 150% of normal Damage ) 5. Gate of Limit, Boosts Dodge ( Chances of Dodging the Attack, Dodge = Receiving 0% Damage ) 6. Gate of View, Boosts Block ( Chances of Blocking the Attack, Block = Receiving 50% Damage ) 7. Gate of Wonder, Boosts''' Attack Speed''' ( If your speed is greater than the Opponent then you Attack First ) 8. Gate of Death, Boosts Chakra ( Mana power or a Value used for performing Jutsus ) How do we Upgrade these gates? ' Eight Gates can be upgraded by spending Eight Gates energy and Eight Gates Shards. Which can be Obtained using Silver in the Eight Gate Interface itself. '''How much Energy and Shards are required for each upgrade and what are the stat boosts per Upgrade? ' '''Note : The Amount of attributes written are the total amount of attributes you get at that rank. For example at rank 12 you get 17k hp in total not an extra 17k Hp. What gates to open for your Main & Partners? (just open them in this order): '- The first four gates,' are the Primary Attributes and should be opened first for a good foundation of your Character. '- 5th gate' marks your Ninja’s Specialization. Ninjutsus – Crits , Taijutsus – Blocks , Genjutsus – Dodge. '- 6th gate' is by the time you reach level 80, at that time you get into a lot of PvPs. Hence, Improving you Attack Speed at that moment is the most Smart thing to do. As, if you have a higher attack speed than your opponent’s you can more or less defeat him even if there is a difference of 100k-200k of Combat Power between you and him/her. '- 7th' gate is on Personal Preference, you choose it according to what you think would help you more amongst the two that are left. '- 8th', obviously you choose the one that’s left. Can gates be Changed/transferred? Yes, they can. Apparently many players make the mistake of not opening the Optimal gate for their characters and would want to change it. Then there is an Option to do it, all you need to do is spend 50 cash and it will transfer the rank to another not opened gate. Open the 8gate interface and click on Heritage, choose the gate you want to transfer and the one you want to be transferred to. Shot :http://prntscr.com/3a27os For Example : I made the mistake of Opening the crit gate before attack speed on my Sasuke and i have it at rank 7, by spending 50 cash i can change my gate to Attack speed (not opened) without any losses as the new gate will also be at Rank 7. Shot : http://prntscr.com/3a281o Thats all about Eight Gates. '- Made By NeoDecimo -'